


Freezing

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the radiators don't work and the flat is ice cold, there is only one thing to do to keep oneself warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: huddling for warmth

The flat was terribly cold. Sebastian checked the radiators again - they were icy. Cursing under his nose, he returned to the living room and crawled into the cocoon of blankets and duvets he and Jim made when lighting the fire in the fireplace turned out to be insufficient.

‘Any changes?’ James’ teeth were chattering.

_No,_ Seb shook his head, _Still fucking cold,_ he sighed heavily, _I think we’ll have to spend the night here. It’s the warmest room in the whole flat._

‘But I’m freezing,’ Jimmy whined, ‘See?’ he pressed his hands to Sebastian’s face - small fingers felt like ice cubes against skin. The blond sighed heavily and opened his arms.

_Come here,_ he mumbled.

Jim snuggled up closer, putting his chin on the blond’s shoulder and hugging him tightly. He let out a delighted sigh when Sebastian closed his arms around him, enveloping him in a pleasantly warm hug.


End file.
